Lords of Shadow Timeline
The Lords of Shadow Timeline contains three games: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. It spans over many centuries (mainly from 1047 to circa 2057) and follows the story and fate of Gabriel Belmont, the holy knight who became Dracula, the Prince of Darkness. Pre-''Lords of Shadow'' era (before 1047) *'Unknown Time': Centuries before the events of the game, three holy knights, Cornell, Carmilla and Zobek, founded the Brotherhood of Light, an order of warriors who fight for God against evil creatures. One of these battles saw them imprison the Forgotten One within the center of the Bernhard Castle. Their study into holy enlightenment led them to three sacred places where their spirits ascended into heaven, leaving their physical remains. Unbeknownst to them their dark sides inhabited their bodies and gave rise to the Lords of Shadow. * 11th Century: 'Abandoned by the royal family, his blood-bound family, Gabriel was left to and taken in by the Brotherhood of Light. *'1039: Gabriel Belmont, a knight of the Brotherhood of Light, marries Marie Belmont. *'1046': Marie gives birth in secret to Gabriel's son, Trevor. The baby is taken away by the Brotherhood of Light. Gabriel, on a mission to capture the Daemon Lord, is not aware of the existence of his son. Events of Lords of Shadow (1047) *'Main Game': A great evil has befallen the land which prevents the spirits of the dead to leave the Earth and allowing countless monsters to roam the land. Gabriel, armed with the ancient Combat Cross, seeks the power of the God Mask to revive his dead wife, Marie, who was brutally murdered. In order to obtain the God Mask, Gabriel defeats the three Lords of Shadow, and kills the Old God Pan. In the end, Gabriel is betrayed by his mentor, Zobek, but manages to subdue Satan, the true mastermind and antagonist. *'DLC (Reverie and Resurrection)': By defeating the Lords of Shadow, Gabriel had unwittingly also removed the only powers that held the powerful Forgotten One. Gabriel returns to the Vampire Castle to help Laura, Carmilla's adopted daughter, save the world from this creature. In the process, Laura dies, and Gabriel loses his humanity. With the defeat of the Forgotten One, Gabriel inherits the demon's great power. Pre-''Mirror of Fate'' era (1047-1073) *'After 1047': Gabriel, who took over Carmilla's castle, begins to refer to himself as the Dragon, Dracul. Other people give him the name of Dracula. *'1067': Trevor and Sypha Belmont have their child, Simon. Events of Mirror of Fate (1073-1103) *'1073': Trevor Belmont's era Trevor, the son Gabriel never knew he had, arrives at Dracula's Castle to put an end to his father and avenge his mother's murder. However, Trevor is ultimately killed in single combat by Gabriel. Upon discovering that Trevor is his son, Gabriel attempts to revive him by turning him into a vampire, though it seemingly fails. In a flash of rage, Dracula sends his dark forces to attack the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Light. Sypha flees with Simon, but is killed. Simon witnesses his mother's death and escapes. He is taken in and raised by people from the mountains. *'Between 1073 and 1103': Simon is raised as a true warrior by mountain people. Trevor begins his long transformation into a vampire. Dracula continues to defend his castle against the Brotherhood, leading to the death of many soldiers. *'1103': Simon Belmont and Alucard's era Simon enters Dracula's Castle to avenge the murder of his parents. Alucard awakens, discovers what happened to him, and then seeks revenge against Dracula. The two meet several times during their adventures. In the Throne Room, they confront the vampire lord. Simon and Alucard defeat Gabriel together, and then part ways as Dracula's Castle collapses. Pre-''Lords of Shadow 2'' era Middle ages Note: A soldier scroll "Vision of Vincent V." appears to point out that the war occurred 500 years after the defeat of Carmilla (meaning c. 1547), and another Memorial scroll suggests that the battle had to have occurred about 500 years before the present (this would make the building of that memorial, about c. 2047). This would place the colonization of the city at about c. 1747. *'c. 1547, about 500 years after the events of Lords of Shadow and 500 years before the modern era': The Chronicles of the Ancient Light are discovered, the maps of the castle of which are later instrumental for Roland de Ronceval to make siege on the castle. *'c. 1547': Events of the Lords of Shadow 2 Prologue. Dracula defends his castle against an invading army and a titan. The Great Explosion destroys the countryside for many miles (and can be seen and heard for thousands of miles) Alucard confronts him once again. Dracula and Alucard plan their action against Zobek and Satan. The son puts his father to sleep in a coffin with the Crissaegrim. *'c. 1747, about 200 years after the Great Explosion': The first founders including members of the Bernhard Family, the Wygols, the Zobek line, and the descendants of Thorir of Norway, colonize the city, choosing to build it on the foundation of the Castle. *'1757': The Holy Inquisitorial Basilica in Castlevania City is consecrated by Pope Clement XIII.City Memorial scroll: Origins of the Church. Modern times Note: According to Urban planning statement, the 'subways' were to be completed by 2057. In the game, the subways appear to be finished but are partially destroyed by the apocalypse going on (and by Gabriel as he battles through the train). *'1830': The Banners of the Brotherhood of Light are discovered in the foundations of the castle while excavating a section of the castle. *'1902': The Mental Hospital begins construction. A mass grave of dead babies is found underneath during excavation to set the foundations.. **'1910': In June, the Mental Hospital finishes construction. *'c. 1950' (nearly a century before the modern era): Lord Zobek builds a luxurious building to house the most illustrious of the city's families. Around this time, Bernhard Metals LTD. was also founded and built their first factory. *'c. 2047': A memorial is made for the location where the Chronicles of Ancient Light were found 500 years before. *'c. ten years before the game': Series of earthquakes begin to shake under the foundations of the city (perhaps making way for the apocalypse), but the foundations of the castle, and the structures of the city based on that design remain strong.City Memorial scrolls: Recognition of the Masters. *'2057':: The city's subways are finally finished. *'c. 2057': Lord Zobek turns age 112 (he lives the ruse of being one of the descendants of the original Zobek), the City sets up a memorial to the building he built nearly a century before to house the city's most illustrious. *'c. 2057': Bernhard Metals LTD. celebrates its first centenary, and a memorial is constructed to honor it. *'c. 2057': Events of the Revelations DLC. Alucard revives his father, but must accomplish a mission in the castle. He defeats Zobek's Lieutenant and takes his place to protect his father. Events of Lords of Shadow 2 (after 2057) *'After 2057': Events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow’s epilogue, and events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Dracula, weakened, hides in a chapel for an unknown period of time. Zobek finds him and asks for help. Satan's followers prepare his return to take revenge on both of them. Dracula is forced to reclaim his power and ready himself for the final battle. All the events takes place during one night, when Satan returns. Dracula finally defeats both Zobek and Satan, with the help of Alucard. References es:Cronología de Lords of Shadow Category:Timelines Category:Lords of Shadow Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Mirror of Fate